It is essential that comprehensive network monitoring of the broadcast signal be maintained to provide early detection, troubleshooting and problem resolution. Typically there is an undiminished capability for monitoring a broadcast signal because the information and signals are readily available to the network operations functions as these operations are within the broadcast area. A single, central network monitoring function is provided in the service area.
When the broadcast system has one or more service areas that have locations that do not include the broadcast site, the channels being broadcast cannot be directly received at the service area. A possible solution is to deliver all of the broadcast signals back to the network monitoring function. However, this solution introduces significant cost as the broadcast signals typically have very high bandwidth. Further, there is uncertainty in the quality of the monitoring because the transmission path returning the broadcast signals to the network monitoring function may themselves introduce degradations and outages that do not actually occur in the broadcast itself.
Another possible solution is to create a distributed network monitoring function. Facilities could be provided in each service area. However, the facilities must be staffed twenty-four hours a day in order to perform the network monitoring functions. This is a huge cost burden. Furthermore, the success rate in troubleshooting and resolving problems would most likely be lower due to the complexity of such a distributed organization.